


Out of the Brother Zone

by Oikawa_simp_4life



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Brother Feels, Christmas, F/M, Oblivious Hermione Granger, author knows the writing sucks, but she likes the idea, feel bad for Malfoy week, friend zoned scorp, sad scorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_simp_4life/pseuds/Oikawa_simp_4life
Summary: Scorpius gets sad on Christmas for being friend zoned and Draco talks about the time be got brother zoned.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley, implied
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	Out of the Brother Zone

**Author's Note:**

> It appears that you guys like it when I post Dramione (I can only assume since no one comments..)so here is another:D

It was the Christmas break and the Malfoy manor was being decorated for the upcoming festival. Everyone was happy except young Scorpius Malfoy nee Granger. "Hey Scorp, what's up? Why aren't you decorating?"Asked a half concerned and half annoyed Hermione. "It's nothing mum" he replied a weary , "Come on Scorp, you know you can tell us anything" said an overly enthusiastic Draco. "It's just, I got friend zoned and like for real and I hate it". He sighed in frustration, "oh come on , being friend zoned can't be that bad" said his mum . "Ya you should know" Draco huffed at her, Scorpius glanced at his father with pure confusion. "Your mother over here once(gulp)brother zoned me" he responded. There was a moment of silence "YOU DID WHAT?!?!??!?"yelled Scorp looking at his mother who could only bush at this point. "You see...."

(flashback....)

"Hermione wait!!" screamed Draco running through the hallway to catch up with Hermione. "Hey Draco" she nodded acknowledging his presence.

They talked for a while before Draco stopped dead in track and gathered all his courage.

"So Hermione I was wondering if you maybe wanted to be more than friends with me" he said as confidently as he could.

There was silence for a second "Like best friends?" she asked with a small smile and exited look.

"No,umm more than that" he said a bit awkwardly.

"like bestest best friends"

"no more into.....Family?!" he tried again, looking anywhere but at her.

"Oh,I get it" she whispered looking at the floor and blushing.

"You want to be my brother" She screamed with her hands in the air before taking him into a bear hug.

Draco stared into blank space, speechless by what just happened.

"Welcome to the family" was the last thing she said before skipping to her dorm room leaving a frozen Draco on the stairs. 

(flashback ends)

"Wow dad!! I always thought that you would be the one friend zoning people not the other way round !!" exclaimed Scorp. " Me too son... me to...." Exclaimed Draco solemnly. Suddenly both of them were hit with a newspaper "We are never ever talking about that event again. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" Hermione said in a threatening tone. "Ok" both Draco and Scorp groaned.

In all ,Christmas at Malfoy manor went blissfully and Scorpius found new hope about his crush on a certain someone(he also found a new found respect for his father)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

(after a few hours when the two boys were alone)

Draco-oh you didn't mention the name of the girl

Scorp-yeah I don't think you will like that....

Draco(jokingly)- Oh it will be fine, it's not like it's weaselbee's daughter.

Scorp-about that.....

Draco-....

Draco-NO YOU DID NOT

Scorp(bolting to his room and screaming)- SORRY


End file.
